


The First Time

by Little_Miss_Rainstorm



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Rainstorm/pseuds/Little_Miss_Rainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of shorts that deal with the many, many firsts in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. </p><p>This will be loosely plotted - all the chapters will exist within the same timeline so you can read them individually but they'll also (hopefully) make sense as a full story. There will also be a LOT of Finn/Poe because I am StormPilot garbage at heart. There will also be some exploration of friendships amongst the new trio and maybe some Han/Leia later on if I'm feeling saucy. </p><p>Chapter 1: The first time he went into battle<br/>'The ship juddered to a stop, and FN-2187 thought his heart might too'</p><p>Chapter 2: The first time he had a name<br/>'“What’s your name?” He asked, voice breathless with adrenaline...'</p><p>Chapter 3: (Coming Soon) The first time something was his</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He went into battle

**Author's Note:**

> A very, very short chapter to start with - hope you enjoy

The ship juddered to a stop, and FN-2187 thought his heart might too.

He was a good trooper, he knew it and so did everyone else. He was top of his class; he achieved perfect scores in drills, he could overpower beings three times his size, his aim never faltered. He was the ideal soldier, and he knew it, and it terrified him. These were not simulations on the base, or military exercises on some abandoned dirt planet, this was real.

The blaster in his hands hung heavy. He mentally assembled it and disassembled it over and over, unscrewing each part with his mind. The barrel, the muzzle, the fluid in the chamber glowing red.

If someone charged him here, he would not stop short, panting and sweating on the mats of the training centre, the neck of a fellow trooper an inch from splintering as Phasma critiqued him. He would finish it; he would have to. He’d turn their face up, as if to show them something beautiful in the sky, and sever their spine.

If he shot at someone here, he knew he would not miss.

The gun in his head reassembled itself and stuck. He stared at the shoulders of the trooper ahead of him, his heavy breath thundering privately inside his helmet.

The carrier door slid open.


	2. He had a name

“What’s your name?” He asked, voice breathless with adrenaline, left hand flitting like a restless moth over the switches and buttons around the centre console.

“FN-2187,” He responded reflexively, his heart thudding hard in exhilaration and something else, hands slightly slick with sweat against the gun controls.

“F…what?”

“That’s the only name they ever gave me,” FN-2187 winced a little. He’d never really understood the difference between names and titles and serial numbers. It was all just stuff you yelled across a room to get someone’s attention, it didn’t really matter. At least, that’s what he told himself, what he repeated constantly to himself when some of the others gave each other nicknames, becoming slip and zeroes…and he remained FN-2187. He’d never allowed himself to care about it much but, suddenly, it was the most important thing in the world. This man…he was whole. He probably had parents and things, and a name to go along with it. He was brave and witty and…brilliant. He had everything, and FN-2187 had nothing, not even a name.

“Well, I ain’t using it!” The pilot said, devilish and rebellious “FN, huh? Finn, that’s what I’m gonna call you. Finn,”

FN-2187…Finn could barely contain his joy, his face breaking into a delighted, dazed grin. “Yeah! Finn…” he tried it out, rolling the word around his mouth, taking ownership of it. It was extraordinary, having a name, especially a name as good as Finn. “I like that! I like that,” The word, the name, repeated itself in his head – finn, finn, finn – with different inflections. He hoped he would live up to his name.

“I’m Poe. Poe Dameron,” The Pilot grinned over his shoulder. “Nice to meet you, Poe Dameron,”

“Nice to meet you too, Finn,” Finn. He liked his name a lot, but he liked it best when Poe Dameron said it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write some Star Wars fanfiction since I watched the new movie, so I hope it came out well! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
